


Far From Common

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 3-This and That [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Blooper Reel, F/M, Marriage, New Beginnings, Reconciliation, Series 3 Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Ross and Demelza clear the air for good on their way to reconciliation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What Ross and Demelza might be talking about in that bed scene from the S3 blooper reel. My head would not let that clip go. 
> 
> Credit to WG for his awesome characters and apologies for my liberty taking where dialogue is concerned.

Ross’s arm lay leisurely on Demelza’s hip. He lightly caressed it brushing the fingers of her left hand as her other made circles on his chest, weaving through the dark hair towards his still erect nipples. The flush of their lovemaking subsided as their bodies cooled and breathing returned to normal. It had been three months since that fateful night when Demelza was packed and ready to depart with Jeremy, leaving Ross, Nampara and the life she had known for almost ten years behind.

Then he spoke from his heart and laid out all the feelings that had been coursing through him since his fateful night with Elizabeth. Demelza knew that Ross was not one of many words and that for him to admit to his faults was a great step forward in his growth as a man and husband.  She also knew that he was genuine in his statements about her and what her place was in his heart.  Still it took another month or so for her to allow him back in her bed and in her body.  The path to full reconciliation was fraught with trepidation as she still had lingering doubts as to what he thought about her.  She didn’t doubt that he loved her, but was he still expecting her to be a great lady as she threw back at him that night. Or was he content with her as she was: an unschooled, hard- working, unpretentious woman who loved him endlessly and would do anything for him.

Now as she lay in his arms, content and feeling for the most part, secure she still had one issue that kept popping up in her head that was never discussed. True they had fought and cried about Ross’ night with Elizabeth, her dalliance with McNeil and everything in between but she never told him about the night of the harvest where she overheard him talking to Elizabeth.  And now that they were on a steadied plain she wondered if it is was worth it.  Yet if they were truly going to reunite fully, Demelza knew that any lingering issues needed to be cleared away.

Tilting her head up she saw Ross’s eyes slipping closed with the beginnings of sleep. She knew that if she were going to broach the subject it had to be now. Giving Ross a light kiss under his chin, she felt his arm tighten around her and moved so that she nestled further into his embrace.

“Ross? I need to speak to you about something.”  Her voice was low but did not have the seductive tone of a few moments before as she spoke words of love to him while she shared her body with his.

“Yes,” Ross replied. He sounded languid and not ready to discuss anything serious.  His hand slid down from her hip to her buttock, giving her a small pinch making it clear what he was interested in.

“Ross!” she cried as she swatted at his hand. “I really need to speak to you,” Now she sat up, taking the sheet with her as she pulled out of his clutches to lean against the headboard.  Confused, Ross turned on his side to look at his wife.  Her face was glowing and her hair was a disheveled mess that added to her sexiness.  He could feel his body stirring in response but from the look on Demelza’s face, his needs were going to have to wait.  Taking a position next to her, he grasped her hand, threading his fingers through us to hold it loosely on his lap.

Demelza turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow as she could clearly feel what his body was doing and she was not amused by his attempts to seduce her again.

“Ross, I’m serious. I need to say something that has been on my mind for quite a while now. Seeing as how we are finally coming back to a place of trust, I didn’t want this to linger between us.” 

He could tell from her tone that she was no longer in playful mood and pivoted slightly to face her. Demelza took her hand back and twisted the sheets as she kept her head down.

“Demelza? You’re starting to worry me. What is it my love?” 

At the use of the term of endearment, she felt her resolve wane. Lifting her head slowly, she now stared at her husband and love of her life.  She felt her eyes filling with tears but was not going to cry.

“You’re beginning to scare me Demelza. What is wrong?” Ross’ voice was insistent.  Now he was fully facing her, taking a hold of her hands in his and forcing her to speak. She took a breath and began.

“Do you remember the night of the harvest at Trenwith?” she started.

Ross tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t know why she would bring up something that happened over three years ago. Apparently it was important to her or something happened that he didn’t know about.

“Yes. Of course. It was the night you told me you were with child again.” A small smile graced his face and she relaxed.  She was glad that it was that memory that came to his head and not the conversation he had with Elizabeth.

“Yes. I was so scared to tell you that Ross.” 

“I know my love. And I’m sorry that I ever thought that another child would be a mistake.”

She nodded and returned a smile. She felt him relax which did the same thing for her.

“Is that what is bothering you? Demelza that was so long ago and you were right. Jeremy has been a blessing to us. So what---?”

“It’s not that. You know that earlier that night I went out when Prudie came.  Well, when I returned, as I was walking back through the house I overheard you and Elizabeth talking.”  She stopped and waited for a reaction from him.

Ross sat up and let go of her hand as he ran it through his hair. The conversation of that night now came back to him in full detail and he was embarrassed and ashamed that he let it get as suggestive as it did.  He could only imagine what was going through his wife’s head at the things she must have heard.

“Oh Demelza, you have to know that it was just talk. The result of too much excitement and brandy. Nothing more.  What I said to Elizabeth that night was the ramblings of a man who at the time was trying to put a life back together and for a brief moment was transported back to his youth.  I’ll admit seeing her and Francis so free and happy reminded me of when we were young together.  It also reminded me of what I came back to after the war. And that was Elizabeth engaged to Francis.”

Demelza let him explain and she began to understand what he was trying to say but it didn’t make the hurt less. Especially the comment about a scullery maid.

Ross saw that she was digesting what he said but that there was still some uneasiness within her. He moved closer to her, taking her hands once again and holding them close to his chest.

“My love, after all we have been through since then and all we’ve fought through to get to this point, why is this still plaguing you?”

“I know Ross and perhaps I’m being silly but it was just one thing that was said that night that I cannot shake. We touched on it briefly that night I was going to leave but I never fully said what bothered me.”

He heard her voice crack as she fought tears and his concern grew. What could he have possibly said that night to make her this upset that she would carry it for so long? He struggled to remember but for the life of him, couldn’t pinpoint anything more than he had already mentioned. Demelza saw in his eyes that he was running that night through his head and just blurted out what was on her mind.

“You told Elizabeth that she could never play the scullery maid. When I heard that I believed that you still saw me as just that. A servant who you had married out of obligation but had finally tired of.  And with the loss of Julia, what was there to keep you to me any longer?  Elizabeth looked fresh and young that day and I looked like a ragamuffin.  It was no surprise that you were drawn back to her and possibly ran the idea of what it would have been like if she were your wife.  Not me, the scullery maid of common stock.” 

She just let the whole speech run out of her like a waterfall which matched the tears that flowed freely now and Demelza felt relief. Finally she said what she had wanted to for so long and while it might have sounded like the ramblings of an insecure wife, it didn’t matter. She needed Ross to know what still bothered her about Elizabeth so that they could put it away and move on.

Ross watched as she cried for a few minutes and then without a word, pulled her face to his and kissed her, soundly and solidly so there was no doubt where his affection lay. He thrust his hands through her mass of red curls as she slipped her arms under his and grabbed onto his shoulders.  As he felt her relax he moved their bodies so that she was now prone again and he hovered above her, his lips never leaving hers. 

The need for air forced them apart but Ross never let his eyes move from her staring at hers. Those blue-green orbs of hers shimmered with leftover tears and Ross reached up to graze her lashes taking the droplets with him.

“Demelza Carne Poldark for once and for all you are not nor have you ever been just a servant or scullery maid to me. And common you are not.  Since the day you literally fell into my life you have taken a place in my heart that no one could or will replace.  Granted, it took me many years to realize this but better later than never as they say.” 

His face split into a grin that revealed the dimple she loved as well as the scar that was now almost faded.

“I’m so sorry my love that you thought that what I said to Elizabeth was a disparaging remark against you. What I truly meant was that Elizabeth would never have been right for me or this life.  She could never do what you do every day. She would never put up with my impulsiveness or my moods or my passions. You, my dear, are the only one who can.  Which is why I will do everything I can to never let you forget that you are my one true love.” 

Now he was the one with tears brimming in his eyes. Demelza saw this and her heart opened for him.  Pulling him down to her face she kissed him with all the love that she had.

“Well, you certainly have learned the turn of a phrase Captain Poldark. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say anything that sweet to me before.”  Her smiled belied the emotion in her voice and he reciprocated with a teasing pat on her hip. 

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted by that, Demelza,” he said. He slid to the side of her and once again brought her into his arms, going back to the position they started in. With her head lying on his chest, his hand found its way back down her body to her hip. They stayed quiet, neither feeling the need to say anything more for the time being.  Yet there was still one more thing on Demelza’s mind that she knew she needed to share with her husband.

Once she felt his breathing steady and she knew he was again falling into a slumber she wrapped her arm around his torso and pulled herself closer to him. Ross responded with a low moan and mistaking her intention, moved to roll her on to her back. Demelza didn’t resist as this man had an uncanny ability to make her lose her senses to the physical responses he elicited from her.

As he slid his hand under the sheet to graze her skin, his mouth found its way to her neck, nuzzling her with small kisses. Demelza knew she needed to speak before this got out of hand and they were too far gone in passion to stop.

“Ross?” she started, as her breath started to hitch. This man and his ways affected her like she couldn’t believe.

“Hmm.” She could tell he was not really listening which wasn’t helping her focus.

“I know you were upset when I didn’t tell you about being with child as soon as I found out----“

“Yes,” he mumbled against her breast as he left kisses there now.

“So I thought this time I’d tell you as soon as I was certain.”

She didn’t say anything else, but instead started to respond to his ministrations with actions of her own. Her hands slipped down his back heading for his buttocks as she moved to get him between her legs when suddenly he stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look at her. 

She grinned as he stared at her, one hand frozen on her rib, the other holding him up.

“Demelza? Are you saying---“he couldn’t complete his sentence.

“Yes Ross. I do believe I will be adding to the livestock sometime later this year,” she said. Her voice was light and airy a sharp contrast to a few moments ago.

Ross sat up and looked at her. His eyes traveling her body while his hands skimmed her abdomen. 

“Are you sure? I mean, how---“He sounded incredulous and actually surprised that this had occurred.

Demelza leaned up on her elbows and lifted an eyebrow.

“Actually my love, I would have been surprised if this hadn’t happened. You have to admit it’s been nothing else since that night.”  Now she was teasing and Ross felt foolish.  Of course it was bound to happen.  Since he convinced her to stay and they had found their way back to each other, there was hardly a night, or day that passed that didn’t find them sharing in the mutual love and need they had for each other.

“Very true. Are you complaining?” He said, moving back to lie next to her, his hands traveling her body in reverence more than passion.

“Not in the least. Although lately, I could have used a bit more sleep but I was glad to make the sacrifice for you.”

“Are you complaining?” he teased. He let his hands rest on her still flat stomach, amazed that once again their love would bring forth a new life.

“Never, my lover. I think I am most glad about this surprise.  I hope you are too,” she said quietly, placing her hand over his.

“I am Demelza. Perhaps more so than the other times.  Not only because you told me so soon so that now I can share the full experience of your pregnancy with you, but because this child is the result of our finding our love again.  And that makes her special in other ways.”   His voice was raspy as he spoke, emotions coming through his words. Demelza again felt tears come but this time they were joyous. 

“Oh Ross. I do love you so,” She stretched up to kiss him as he pulled her into his arms, the passion that had quieted, reignited.  As she let him take a tour of her body with his hands and mouth she thought about what he said.

“You called the baby ‘she’. How do you know it’s going to be a girl?” she questioned.  Ross was distracted by the smoothness of her skin and so she gently tugged his hair to get his attention.  When he looked up, he was faced with a wicked grin.  “Hm? You think I’m having a girl?”

“I do,” he said as he bent down to kiss behind her ear.

“And how do you know that?”

“Call it a feeling. Or maybe because Julia was conceived when we were finding the love the first time that I just assume this will be another daughter.”

“Interesting theory, Captain. Well I suppose we will just have to wait and see, now won’t we.”

“Yes, my love we will.” As Ross continued to make love to her, Demelza reveled in the feelings his touch brought out in her and was losing herself completely to them when suddenly he stopped and raised his head.

“What’s the matter?” she asked with a tinge of panic in her voice.

Ross looked down at his beautiful wife and with no expression said, “Pray god she’s not like you. One of you is more than I can handle.”

“So I should hope,” Demelza replied as she brought her husband back into her embrace letting all thoughts of Elizabeth, the past and everything else leave her mind and focused on this room and the man that shared her life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic whim that had to get written. Please read and comment.


End file.
